digimon battle
by deathday
Summary: an interesting story about three new tamers who are after there digimon as now digimon has come in to a whole new world and stage as they have learnt to trust humans to unleash there power.


**DIGIMON FANFIC**

Disclaimer = i do not own digimon or ever had anything to do with the making this is a story made with my own characters and contains some ideas from digimon tamers.

Well it all happened in a few years, at first it started in Japan people started disappearing for months on end then all around the world monsters started appearing from nowhere we all thought there was a war or something, that was until these monsters started to protect us. Soon people started to come up with these machines like the digimon game we used to play with the card swipe's but only more shiny and shaped differently, apparently this meant they were a tamer soon a lot of people got digimon which were the monsters and well this is where it all started with the digital world and human world working as one.

It was morning in Hemsworth a small village in England. At the local high school two people were talking in the middle of the grounds a girl with long black hair which had a hint of purple in and baby blue eyes, she was wearing a denim black jacket covering a red top and she had a black skirt with red tights on. Also there was a boy with shoulder length black hair and also blue eyes wearing a green shirt and red skinny jeans.

"hey Damon have you seen the latest digivice?" Carly (the girl) asked

"oh you mean the one on the advertisements?" Damon (the boy) asked

"ye im gonna buy one after school are you?" Carly asked

"ye i think ive got the money but we should ask Arney first" Damon replied

"Ye we should your right we will ask him at break." Carly agreed

The two walked away as the bell rang and soon arrived in registration and continued thinking on about what digimon they could start with maybe a Greymon or a Guilmon the possibilities were endless in their eyes. Soon it was break time and a tall boy with long light brown hair quite thin with dark brown eyes dressed in a blue top with white stripes and wearing a pair of skinny jeans walked towards Damon and Carly.

"so what are you guys talking about ?" Arney asked

" oh hi Arney are you comeing to the digivice shop to get our first digivice after school?" Damon asked

"oh ye sure i was gonna go anyway i just wasnt sure who to go with lol" Arney replied

"Oh good thats settled were all going to the shop afterwards to get our first digivice" Carly confirmed

The three lit up with excitement wondering what colours the many digivices came in and hoping that they would have their first digimon soon. Suddenly the final bell rang to show it was a start of the summer holidays and the school sounded with cheers and Arney, Carly and Damon rushed to the digimon shop down the road they saw a not large but respectable queue outside the shop which very soon calmed down a bit. Soon the three finally got in to the shop and saw luckily the last three new model improved digivices they all reached for the digivices and obtained one each and took them to the counter where an old man was standing.

"Well if it isn't my grandson and his friends "the old man said

"Hi granddad can we buy these please? " asked Damon

"well yes of course you can, planning to get a digimon soon?"Asked granddad

"yup do you know how we can get in to the digital world granddad?" asked

Damon

"Well its quite complicated there's a machine down the road, go to that and hold your digivices to it you will be transported to a digimon called wizardmon he will transport you to a place of your choice where you use the capture menu on your digivice to get yourself a digimon but be careful to catch a good in training digimon at first as you can't catch any other level at your rank , speaking of ranks here's a starter pack i made especially for you three it includes some good cards and a pack which you can decorate your digivice with so have fun and remember what I said" granddad said

"Ok granddad I'll see you soon bye" Damon said

Chapter two

The three new tamers entered a box holding a machine and held there new digivices to the the screen they were suddenly transported to a remote place where there was nothing to see really. Suddenly a strange digimon stepped out it was wearing a wizards hat and a coat which came over his nose disguising his face and a staff with some kind of bug on the end.

"Hello new tamers my name is wizardmon I will be showing you the places in which you can go at this level" said wizardmon

"Hi wizardmon we would like to go to a place with some good in training digimon in which we could capture as our starter digimon" said Carly

"i have the perfect place for you we call this place baby village" said wizardmon

Suddenly the three tamers were sent to a village filled with people and digimon all of in training stage the trees were greener as they were back in England and the sky was much more blue. They walked around for a while looking at the cute digimon trying to decide what digimon to get as there first. A young boy was walking in front of them about the age of thirteen well it was young for the three tamers as they were all going on sixteen. They saw a card drop from the young boys pocket Carly picked up the card and shouted to the boy

"Hey kid you dropped something!" she shouted

"Oh thankyou" he said turning around "i'd loose my head if it wasnt screwed on properly"

"Trust me its no problem" Carly said

"Hey dont we know you" Damon butted in

"Oh yes i know your friend Arney he introduced me to digimon" said the boy

Arney walked towards the three still trying to think of the digimon he wants.

"Oh hi Trey what are you doing here ?" asked Arney

"I just started i wanted to get my first digimon anyway i better go ill see you soon" said Trey leaving with a wave .

"Anyway have you two seen what digimon your after yet?" asked Carly looking at Damon and Arney

"ye i have i think one of those dorimon would do for me" Said Damon

"well im after a kokomon" said Carly

"cool i think i want a tokomon but im not sure" Said Arney

"Ok then lets split up and go get our digimon we will meet back here in half an hour" Said Carly

"Ok"replied the other two

So each tamer went there separate ways to catch there very first digimon hopeing that soon they will become the very best tamers and have the greatest digimon in the world.

Damon walked towards a large forest filled with small digimon of insect and beast kind digimon. Suddenly a digimon caught Damons eye "there you are" he said in a cruel little voice "now how do i work this capture thing" Damon got his digivice out and tried fiddleing around with it trying to find the capture menu his granddad told him about. He went closer and closer to the small four legged purple beast digimon "Dorimon your mine digivice capture!" he shouted suddenly the digimon shone green showing that it was captured and now had a tamer. Damon was overjoyed that he had captured his first digimon and was jumping around cheering with dorimon.

Next Carly was in a small village with houses half the size of her and little green and pink jelly like creatures were jumping around ,she turned around and saw a little pink digimon with three horns on its head and came closer to it she pulled her digivice out of her pocket and told the digimon "you dont have to be lonely any more" and used here capture mode in the digivice the digimon flashed green to show that Carly had captured the Kokomon and a smile gleamed across her face as she thought of what she could do with her first digimon.

Now finnaly it was Arneys turn he was in a remote place kinda like a desert only smaller and lots more cactis anyway he had spotted the small digimon he was after it was a white digimon with four legs some white antenies and big teeth Arney took his digivice from his pocket "ok here it goes digimon capture" the digimon glowed green and finnaly the three tamers had there first digimon.

The three tamers met agin back where they met earlier all with a new intraining digimon in there arms talking to eachother about how they got them. Suddenly they heard a scream "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" a young girl shouted. The team went running to see if she was alright and saw a Big bulky gang of boys with digimon which looked like they were at rookie level there was a Agumon and its tamer also tentomon and his tamer and what looked like the leader of the gang was a tamer whos digimon was a gear looking digimon called hagurumon.

"hey you bastards stop picking on girls weaker than you!" Damon shouted with dorimon leaping in to action

"frothy spit" dorimon blasted releasing a blast of a soit like substance at the leaders hagurumon

"oh so you think that you can fight all three of us do you with your weakling digimon you pathetic children" the big leader said

"oh so you can talk the guy who would fight a weaker digimon and pick on a girl" said Carly

"shut up or youll be next" said the leader

"right thats it!" shouted Arney

Suddenly the three tamers digivices started to glow and there digimon shone a light almost angelic colour

"dorimon digivolve to dorumon" said the newly transformed dorimon who looked a cross between a dragon and a dog

"kokomon digivolve to lopmon" said the new rabbit like digimon

"tokomon digivolve to patamon" said a digimon with bat like wings for ears

There digimon had transformed to the rookie stage and looked bigger and slightly more powerfull.

Suddenly dorumon jumped in to action "tiny metal" shouted dorimon launching a clump of metal at hagurumon knocking it backwards. Suddenly hagurumon got back to its original stants and the leader said "hagurumon use machine attack" suddenly the hagurumon quickly came closer to dorumon "digimodify hyper speed activate" Damon shouted swipeing a card down his digivice. Suddenly dorumon dissapeared and reappeared behind hagurumon "beast attack" dorumon shouted leaping forth and ravageing the hagurumon turning it in to data and absorbing the data. After that battle and egg was left to replace hagurumon.

"scared yet" said Damon

"you two get him" the leader commanded looking towards his workers

"boom bubble" patamon shouted

"dark twister" lopmon shouted

The two workers were knocked back to there boss along with there two digimon cowering before them.

the three tamers with there newly digivices ran towards the girl picking her up

"are you ok" asked Carly

"ye ill be fine, my names Candy" the girl said holding a digiegg and standing next to a budmon at her foot

"do you know what they were after" asked Arney

"they were after this digiegg" she said

"whats so special about that egg?" Arney asked

"it hold the offspring of the most powerfull megidramon ever" replied Candy


End file.
